


It Never Goes Away

by llsilvertail



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Iruka Week 2021, Iruka needs a hug, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100, is implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail
Summary: Even after it's over, it's not gone.
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209167
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	It Never Goes Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the Iruka Week Day 1 prompt "Scars".
> 
> Using [Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla)'s drabble challenge from The Umino Hours Discord server.

The screaming never stops.  
The aching never stops.  
The feeling when you’re stabbed by someone who saved you from your nightmares never stops.

It never goes away.

Years later when you’re in a crowded room,  
And you’re standing against a wall,  
And you’re watching the door, ready to jump into action,

It never goes away.

Your back still twinges at the mention of his name.  
Your heart still races near the forest where he betrayed you.  
Your muscles still tense to throw yourself in front of his kunai aimed at your student, your brother, your _kid_.

It never goes away.


End file.
